


Future deadlock

by purplefox



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-23 21:47:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20347243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: To move in the Luthor world you need allies. Allies can become rivals later on but all of them are fine with that





	Future deadlock

“If we do this we have to be honest with each other. Not fully honest because people could die.” Jessica uncorked the bottle of wine she had brought back. “But if we are really going to do this we need to know. I know I can trust the two of you.” She pointed to Kon and then to Leon. “But we need to know that we have each other’s backs.”

“The problem lies with our familes. Right?” Leon sat up as he gave his glass over to Jessica. “Or to be more precise. My family and Jessica’s family. There is no power struggle on the Luthor end. Just a threat. If we mess up Lex Luthor destroys us both.”

“My Dad has a long reach.” Kon pointed out dryly. “But even he would need time to wipe you both out.” He took the wine Jessica poured before he poured for he and then Leon. “I’m new to this. The two of you were born into this.”

“That’s why we told you to come to school.” Jessica groaned. “Even if your Dad does get a new heir. Even if he gets more kids you should go to school. It looks good and it’s a way to make connections. It will come in handy later.”

“You need to establish an image now. An untouchable one. There are the peers and then those that will judge you as you do business. Jessica is know as the media’s wild child but people are wary to face her when it comes to the sciences and the boardroom. You have to know how to cultivate your image Kon.”

“I know.” Kon swirled his drink before he finished it. “So us. What about us? I go to school, balance being a superhero but what else?”

“Find something you like, a subject you like and enjoy excelling. It could be painting, coding I don’t care. It needs to be something that makes you stand out. It doesn’t have to be anything useful for your business right now. Jessica makes the best wines. Explain how that is going to help her company.” Leon muttered dryly. “Look at me I excel at sports right? I can’t be on any teams.”

“Your science degrees are actually looking pretty good.” Jessica cooed while Leon rolled his eyes. “Okay now the moment of confession. Another reason this alliance will work with the wild children heirs is because none of us will seriously fall in love with the others.”

“That’s because all of us have people we truly love elsewhere right?” Leon murmured. “Kon?”

“I don’t stand a chance.” He admitted as he rubbed his face. “One’s my best friend and the other is kind of his friend sometimes rival sometimes enemy. It depends on the day. Both are hot. Neither sees me in that way.”

“I’ll go next. My former bodyguard left to join the army. I’m waiting for her to leave the service. By then I’ll be the dignified woman my family want so badly.”

“Min tried to destroy my family.” Leon smiled. “And I scarred his face during the takeover. I really don’t stand a chance.”

“So we can do what we want and feel only friendship.” Kon smiled. “And when we take over our various companies there will be a bond between us.”

“A bond.” Jessica said softly. “And an understanding. That’s what is important. Rivalries are important but so are connections and understandings. It’s not about battles all the time. You need to build too. let’s learn as much as we can!” She cheered before she paused. “And let’s not get killed by Lex Luthor.” She whispered to Leon.

X

“Hello.” Roy nudged him as Kon went to his locker. “Someone is living the fast life.”

“Huh?” Kon caught sight of Jason at the corner of his eye. He could see a red trail over the towel around his hips. “What do you mean?”

“The article.” Roy looked him over. It’s not true? The heiress? The genius? Jessica?”

“Ah.” Kon became aware of how silent the shower room had gotten. “We’re friends.”

“Friends.” Roy repeated. “Kon the newspaper-“

“We’re messing around but we’re friends. She’s teaching me a lot you know. About old families. Money, being a Luthor.” Kon shrugged. “She’s fun and she doesn’t care about money or the Luthor stuff. I mean… her family you know?”

“Yeah I saw. They are crazy rich.” Roy whispered. “Do they need any jobs? Recommend me and Hood sometime. Like your Dad scares me but her family? Anytime anywhere.”

“I’ll keep that in mind.” Kon snorted before he turned and came face to face with Jason. “Hi.”

“Red know about this? About you two?” Jason had his arms folded as he watched Kon’s face. “Or did he find out about your love life in a tabloid?”

“I told him I was talking to someone. Playing around a lot less.” Kon snorted. “He didn’t mind. But I’m guessing the Tabloid was pretty bad?”

“She’s the wild child. She doesn’t get called that for nothing and the two of you looked rather suggestive in that picture. Make sure you don’t get carried away. She’s the heir even though she’s the wild child. That means no matter how crazy she gets her family will back her.”

“I know that but thanks for that.” Kon gently tapped Jason’s should before he moved past him. “But she’s been a big help,. Sweet too, she’s a lot cuter than people would think. She works really hard and she doesn’t care whose son that am. She sees Kon-El.”

“I think she sees Kon-el Luthor. The son of Lex Luthor.” Roy put in as he leaned against Kon. “But maybe that was only at first. You’re going to school right? What did your Dad say?”

“Lex? He thinks it’s a good idea.” Kon watched Roy sigh before he groaned. “You mean Superman right? He thought it was a good idea until he heard where I had applied. Then all hell broke loose.”

“As to be expected but Lex will take care of that right Hood?” Roy looked at Jason who was still staring at Kon. “Hood?”

“Just be careful.” Jason slapped him on the back before he sighed. “Be careful.”

X

“He’s cute this Leon.” Tim said as he sat on the rooftop. He was eating the snacks that Kon had brought and had made his way through the first bag with little trouble. “His family? Not so much. You two must really get along.”

“He has a lot of ways to avoid well… not conflict but hearing things you don’t want to hear.” Kon admitted. “And he’s hot.” Because Leon was hot. “I’ve learned a lot of things about myself.”

“So the three of you are having sex.” Tim looked up at him. “With each other, sometimes at the same time.” Kon covered his face with his hand and groaned. “Don’t hide now this is actually sort of fascinating.”

“That’s just how it worked out. We had already…” Kon groaned. “We had slept together a few times before. It meant nothing. This does, it’s a kind of protection and promise. I feel safe with those two.”

“I’d feel safe with Lex Luthor as my guardian angel too.” Tim muttered. “Well, if you ever need us. Watch your back okay? We’re here for you. All of us.”

“Aww.” Kon gently jostled Tim. “That’s so sweet. If something goes wrong will you comfort me too? let me cry on your chest and-“

“I already think I wouldn’t be able to keep up. not one but two lovers?” Tim joked. “I’d die. I’ll pass this time around.”

“Pity.” Kon joked. “They have taught me some thing that would make Gotham notice boy wonder.”

“If it can shock Gotham maybe it should be investigated.” Tim teased.

X

“Ah Kon your Dad still scares me.” Leon adjusted his waistcoat. “And so does your uncle Jessica. I think he’s heavily armed tonight.”

“That’s because of unrelated business just ignore him. He’s leaving early.” Jessica clicked her tongue as she fixed Kon’s hair. “Now remember, other than family, these people don’t mean anything. Most of them will be targets or enemies in a few years’ time. So for now, a united front.”

“United front aimed to conquer.” Kon stood at the right, Leon stood on the left and Jessica stood between them hanging on both their arms. “And when it is all said and done, we’ll come back to settle this too right?” He smiled at the nods he received before they pushed open the door together.


End file.
